Her womanly Wiles
by fiction-net
Summary: Done for a challenge. H/Hr


I was laying on my bed, around 7 AM, staring at the photo of Ron and Harry that was taken by Colin Creevy before we left for summer vacation. The two people I liked most, the two people I missed the most.  
  
That was the day we were going to Diagon Alley. I wasen't sure how to act around them. I was nervous as heck. So nervous, I nearly fell off my bed when my motehr called me down to breakfast. As anxious as I was to see them, I still managed to gulp down some breakfast. I probably wouldn't have bothered though if it werent for my mother's assistance. So much for me being the responsible one. When she was finally satisfied, and convinced that I could eat no more she finally allowed me to get up from the table. During the car ride I think she made attempts at conversation, girl talk sort of stuff since my father wasnt with us that day. I made only brief replies to her, lost in excited thoughts about seeing my best friends again. Eventually she gave up and turned on the radio. If I had noticed then I would have felt guilty about hurting her feelings. As it was, I didnt notice. And on we drove until we arrived in London and proceeded to the Leaky Cauldron. As I entered Diagon Alley with my mother, I was greeted by Harry. He ran to me and pulled me into a nice, warm hug. Ron, on the other hand, has always been shy about his emotions, so instead of hugging me, he shook my hand. I was so excited to see both of them again.  
  
I could also feel those confusing emotions swelling within me. It really bothered me that I had a crush on my two closest friends. I think my mother noticed that I liked them, somehow. Mothers always like that, she just knows things. We had just met up with Harry at the Alley when Hermione walked in. My heart did that kind of jumpy thing again, where it jumps up into my throat whenever I see her. We both ran up to her and Harry got there first. Don't know how that always happens, I do have the longer legs after all. She pulled him into a hug right away. For a moment I had this urge to just punch him, real hard. Not the kind of thing you're supposed to think about your best mate. My original plan was to hug her too, but by the time she let go of Harry I had lost my nerve. I still can't believe I shook her hand... It had the twins laughing for weeks. I had the worst summer ever. I was so Happy to meet my friends again; Expecially Hermione. I pulled her into a hug, and resisted the urge to kiss her. I can't believe it. Ron shook her hand. Oddly, he was really quiet afterwards and didn't really feel like talking to me. It kinda hurt. If he'd had a problem then he should have said something. It's not like I could tell what he was thinking then. I'd been having enough trouble sorting out my own mind. Now he expected me to read his? I think a lot of the trouble could have been avoided if he'd said something in the first place... I couldn't figure out why Harry and Ron weren't talking. It seemed so odd to me, they were chatting happily before I got there. Now Ron keeps giving Harry dark looks when Harry isn't looking. Harry, on the other hand, looks severly confused. "Is something wrong?" I asked them while we were eating in at Florean's, curious as to what was making them act so strange.  
  
"No!" they both answered abruptly. Ron's ears looked kind of pink then.  
  
"Alright," I said sternly, while poking at my sundae, "you don't have to shout about it though."  
  
The response from them included a lot of shrugging and really created no progress on the matter. I dont think even they were aware of the problem then. Eventually I gave up and decided to change the topic "So how is your homework coming on?" I asked innocently, trying not to laugh as Ron started choking and Harry grimaced. "I've finished all mine," I continued, acting oblivious to their pained looks. "How about you?" I stared as Harry thumped Ron on the back, trying to stop him choking before he passed out. I decided to mess around with them, and looked at them sternly. "You have started, haven't you?" I tapped my foot, now struggling to keep my laughter in as they started whispering, trying to come up with a believable story. Then I heard Harry's voice, "I got a start on it, but you know it's hard to do it when I'm at the Dursleys. I'm lucky I got any of it done."  
  
I looked at Ron expectantly, waiting to hear what he had come up with as an excuse.  
  
"Uh..." he said, clearing his throat as his ears gave off a red glow, "I started it, but then... What happened was, Fred and George... Well, you know how they do all those experiments. And there was a fire and it burnt all of my papers and now I have to start all over again."  
  
I stared blankly at my two best friends, my two crushes.  
  
"Harry, don't you do your homework at night? And Ron, how could this fire have seemingly missed all other objects in the room save a few parcels of your homework?" I stared at Hermione. Why did she choose now to not believe my excuses? Why is she staring at me like that? Oh Merlin, now I'm blushing.  
  
"What?" I asked defensively. "You know what they're like!"  
  
Apparently she still doesn't believe me. She's lifting her eyebrow. Never a good sign with any woman. And, now she's folded her arms. I'm not going to get out of this alive.  
  
"You don't believe him either!" I said accusingly, pointing a finger at Harry. "Ask him!"  
  
Hermione just seemed amused. Curse her for bewitching me with her womanly wiles 


End file.
